Crash Bandicoot (series)
Crash Bandicoot is a multi-million dollar video game franchise starring Crash Bandicoot as he battles his enemy and creator; the evil Doctor Neo Cortex. The Crash Bandicoot franchise has been an major international sucess selling over 160 million in dollars and is the 25th best-selling franchise as of 31 March 2011 with around 40 million copies sold since its debut in 1996. In August of 2011 the series celebrated it's 15th anniversary. Main characters *Crash Bandicoot: The main protagonist of the series. He is a bandicoot who often foils Cortex's plans. In the earlier games, despite himself being not so strong, he can use Aku Aku to defend himself and also uses the spin attack along with a range of other moves to destroy enemies. In the later games, he is considerably stronger as he can beat up titans using his bare fists and scale certain walls. *Aku Aku: Once a human, his soul was trapped inside a mask and now he acts as Crash's sidekick. He often protects Crash from hazards such as enemies. He also acts as a shield for Crash in the later games. *Doctor Neo Cortex: The main antagonist of the series. He is an evil scientist with a passion for mutating animals to create an army. Crash often foils his diabolical plans. However, Cortex has made many attempts to kill the bandicoot, but has always failed. *Coco Bandicoot: Crash's younger, and smarter, sister. She is very good with technology and has created numerous inventions to help Crash and Aku Aku out on their adventures. She is also good at fighting. Gameplay Gameplay in the early Crash Bandicoot ''was similar to any 16-bit platformer. The player controlled Crash and jumped over holes, spun Crates and collected Wumpa Fruit. Collecting 100 Wumpa Fruit earned the player an extra life. In certain levels of certain games, the player would get chased by a boulder or have to ride a tiger or a polar bear. The player also took control of Coco, Cortex and Nina in certain games. Key - Also on consoles * - Also on handhelds ^ - Also on mobiles Console games 'First generation (1996 - 2000) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot (1996) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back (1997) PlayStation - Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped (1998) PlayStation - Crash Team Racing (1999) PlayStation - Crash Bash (2000) '''Second generation (2001 - 2005) PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (2001) PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Nitro Kart (2003)*^ PlayStation 2/Xbox - Crash Twinsanity (2004)^ PlayStation 2/Xbox/GameCube - Crash Tag Team Racing (2005)*^ 'Third generation (2007 - present)' PlayStation 2/Xbox 360/Wii - Crash of the Titans (2007)*^ PlayStation 2/Xbox 360/Wii - Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008)* Handheld games 'Third generation (2002 - 2004)' Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure (2002) Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced (2003) Game Boy Advance - Crash Nitro Kart (2003) ^ Game Boy Advance - Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (2004) 'Seventh generation (2005 - present)' PlayStation Portable - Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) ^ Nintendo DS - Crash Boom Bang (2006)^ PlayStation Portable/Nintendo DS/Game Boy Advance - Crash of the Titans (2007) ^ PlayStation Portable/Nintendo DS - Crash: Mind Over Mutant (2008) Mobile games Crash Nitro Kart (2003) * Crash Twinsanity (2004) Crash Tag Team Racing (2005) * Crash Boom Bang (2006)* Crash of the Titans (2007) * Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D (2008) Crash: Mutant Island (2009) Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 2 (2010) Category:Misc.